1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal computer cards and pertains, more specifically, to a method for making personal computer cards in which an electronic device is housed within an enclosure for convenient interconnection with a personal computer.
The increasing popularity of small portable computers, such as notebooks and hand-held computer systems, has given rise to the requirement for smaller, more compact devices, such as electronic memory devices, capable of use in connection with these computers. Personal computer cards, known as PC Cards, have been developed for adding memory, storage and input/output capabilities to such small portable computer systems. PC Cards are about the size and shape of a standard credit card and provide a wide variety of increased capabilities to host apparatus, such as laptops, notebooks, palmtops, tablets and other portable computing systems, equipped with a slot for receiving a PC Card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The overall structure of a PC Card includes an enclosure within which there is housed an electronic device, which device usually includes electronic components mounted upon a circuit board, a power source, such as a battery, and connectors for enabling interconnection with a portable computing system, as well as for providing input/output capabilities. The enclosure usually is constructed of steel, preferably stainless steel, for strength and rigidity, so as to maintain the structural integrity and dimensional stability required in a PC Card, as well as for providing an effective electrically conductive shielding envelope for the electronic device housed within the enclosure.